James and Tracy Losing You
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy are having an off-time and when S.C.U.M are on the loose Gordo helps them get back together to stop their enemy once and for all. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Losing You

Main characters: James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

Villains: Scumlord, Goldie Finger, Dr Derange, Chameleon, Skullcap, Jaws and Barbella

Rival: Trevor Noseworthy IV

Others characters: IQ, Gordo Leiter, Phoebe Farragut, James Bond 007, M, Innes, Lytra, Sue Sayer, Jay Sayer, Mr Milbanks and Mr Mitchell

Warfield

James and Tracy had been arguing for days and James had needed some time alone.

"James my man you need a break from Warfield and S.C.U.M…..maybe Tracy too." Suggested Gordo innocently.

"I do need a break from Tracy she thinks I don't really care about her but she fails to see the big picture and it involves S.C.U.M." sighed James.

"You told both Gordo and me that Scumlord killed your parents." Reminded IQ.

"Exactly." Replied James. "As much as I want to sweep Tracy off her feet I fear her father would expel me plus Scumlord might find out and may….kill Tracy."

Then James remembered something.

"My Uncle is taking me to M's retirement party I think I should leave Warfield forever." Said James this shocked both IQ and Gordo. "I'm sorry but Mr Milbanks has had the grumps on me for months so it's best I leave. Give this note to Tracy plus you can have my car."

"Er ok James." Said IQ.

"Er James I've been meaning to tell you I think there is a traitor in Warfield since S.C.U.M knows a lot about the students." Said Gordo. "And I think it's Nosy Noseworthy."

James nodded and decided to let IQ and Gordo sort him out.

Later

James Bond 007 arrived in a new Aston Martin DB5 to pick James up and James told him he decided to leave Warfield and agreed.

"Goodbye my friends." James called IQ and Gordo.

"Goodbye James." Said IQ and Gordo with a very sad tone.

Then IQ and Gordo saw Mr Milbanks.

"Boothoyd? Leiter? Where is Bond? I want him my office." Ordered Mr Milbanks.

"You can't." said Gordo.

"James has left Warfield forever." IQ explained.

Then Mr Milbanks growled as Noseworthy cackled.

"Bond is gone forever." He laughed.

"James did what?" asked Tracy.

"Leave Warfield for everyone's sake." Said Gordo.

"Especially yours." Said IQ.

"James oh James. (sobs)" cried Tracy covering her eyes.

"Noseworthy I knew you were a traitor." Said Gordo. "You told S.C.U.M about the students and most important you have a grudge against James."

"I hate Bond more than anything so it is time for Bond to leave but he saved me the effort." Cackled Noseworthy.

"You made a very bad enemy today Noseworthy." Growled Tracy angrily then she punched Noseworthy very hard until Sue and her cousin Jay held her down.

"Tracy it's for the best even for you." Said Mr Milbanks.

"No it always has been the best for you I was always your little girl never allowed to dated James DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS ON ME!" snapped Tracy.

"Tracy before you snap anymore." Said Sue. "I read James's mind he's protecting you from death by the hands of Scumlord the man who killed his parents. It's James's worst fear."

Tracy turned to IQ and Gordo.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" she asked.

Then IQ handed her the note James wrote…

"Dear Tracy I can't keep this up this argument of girls it runs in my family IQ and Gordo are the only two who would understand since Q and Felix. I must leave Warfield so you can move on from me as much as I want to sweep you off your feet your father hates me so we must stay away from each other. I can't lose you. From James. P.S. Don't come after me."

"Oh goddamn bloody god!" she sighed with tears in her eyes.

"He told us to give it to you." Said IQ.

"Sorry Tracy but James think it's for the best." Sighed Gordo.

"Daddy you've broken my heart you didn't allow me to be with James and now you've taken him away now I must find him." Tracy accused her Father and hurried to get her stuff.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Noseworthy then Phoebe knocked him out.

"That's for your betrayal." Said Phoebe.

"You go girl." Smiled Jay.

London

In London James Bond 007 saw his nephew wasn't very happy.

"You miss Tracy don't you?" he asked his nephew.

"Yes Uncle but I can't call her Milbanks wouldn't like it me talking to her." Sighed James then his mobile rang.

"James it's Gordo Tracy is coming to get you she's very upset and heartbroken." Said Gordo on the mobile.

"I guess I should have thought about this." Sighed James.

"Yeah she is getting her stuff and coming to get you wheatear you want it or not." Said Gordo.

"Tell the others to be careful Chameleon and Skullcap have been reported to be near Warfield." Called James.

Warfield

Then Chameleon and Skullcap appeared with Jaws and Barbella.

"Time to end Team Bond Jr." snickered Chameleon.

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" yelled Innes and Lytra and started battling the villains.

"Prefect timing girls." Called IQ.

Then Tracy got in the Aston Martin super.

"Trace James wants to talk to you." Called Gordo.

"Tracy?" asked James. "James I'm sorry about this argument I didn't know it would get this bad." Sighed Tracy. "I understand I can hear Jaws behind you chewing on the car." Called James. "Yikes!" called Tracy as she jumped out. "I will I ever…..see you again?" "I wish I had an answer…..but to tell you the truth…..I don't know." Sighed James he could hear Tracy crying. "But if neither of us survive this battle I want you to know…I love you." "I love you too James." Said Tracy and they both hanged up to fight the villains.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE BOND AGAIN MILBANKS!" yelled Jaws.

"YOU WANT A BLOODY BET!" yelled Tracy as she managed to punch Jaws hard breaking some of his teeth as well as injure her hand.

"RETREAT!" yelled Skullcap.

(Barbella growls and runs off)

(Students cheer)

"To London MI6 HQ." called Mr Mitchell.

MI6 HQ London

Soon all the Warfield Students were at MI6 HQ with Noseworthy tied up as Tracy hugged and kissed James.

"I missed you." Said James. "I missed you too." Smiled Tracy.

"Why is all the students of Warfield here?" asked M.

"S.C.U.M attacked Warfield we must end S.C.U.M today." Said Gordo and all the students agreed.

Then 007 decided on something.

"M I'll take James and two of his friends to S.C.U.M HQ in Bolivia." He told M.

"Tracy and Gordo." Decided James.

"We're with you." Said Gordo.

"Thanks." Smiled Tracy.

"Ok you 3 have 3 temporary MI6 cards." Agreed 007.

S.C.U.M HQ Bolivian Desert

Soon 007, James, Tracy and Gordo went to Bolivia in Covert Suits in Green to stop S.C.U.M HQ.

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't care about me." Apologised Tracy. "It's ok." Replied James. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Scumlord killed my parents."

"AK-47s loaded." Called Gordo.

"Good." Smiled 007.

Then they saw Jaws.

"Hold your positions Jaws is mine." Called 007 as he duelled Jaws.

"Jaws I'm guessing after Blofeld is 007's Arch-nemesis." Said Gordo.

"Who the hell was Blofeld?" asked Tracy. "He was my Uncle's Arch-nemesis and killed the person who would have been my aunt her name was Tracy too." Sighed James. "I won't die because of S.C.U.M I'm sure." Supported Tracy. "I hope so." Replied James.

"Scumlord could be a cyborg version of Blofeld so you know." Suggested Gordo James and Tracy looked at him. "Joke."

Then James and Tracy chuckled.

Then they saw Scumlord, Goldie Finger, Dr Derange and Chameleon appeared since Barbella was executed for her trouble in the Asteroid 604 Fiasco.

"I GIVE YOU A CYBORG OF BLOFELD!" yelled Scumlord angrily.

"We were joking." Chuckled Gordo as he got his AK-47 ready and started shooting nearing hitting James and Tracy. "Sorry."

"It's ok." They called as they got out their AK-47s and started shooting killing Goldie Finger and Chameleon.

"Curse…you." Cried Goldie as she died.

"I…Will….Get…You." cursed Chameleon as he died.

"I'll take down Derange." Called Gordo as he got out a knife and duelled Derange.

"En Garde." Called Derange as they duelled.

"I GIVE YOU EN GARDE DOUBLE EN GARDE!" called Gordo and he stabbed Derange.

"We'll take Scumlord together Trace." Said James. "Agreed I should tell you Scumlord might have killed my mother." Tracy told James.

"That I did." Cackled Scumlord as he got out his fencing sword.

"TRIPLE EN GARDE!" called James and Tracy as they got out some fencing swords they borrowed from Warfield and duelled Scumlord.

"I WILL RULE THE EARTH AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!" yelled Scumlord.

"Oh really." Called 007 as he threw Jaws.

"Oh Scumlord?" called Tracy.

"What now?" asked Scumlord.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" yelled James as he and Tracy stabbed him.

"That's all of them but Skullcap." Said Gordo then Skullcap appeared. "Oh…nerts."

"We'll take him down together." Called James and Tracy as all of four of them battled Skullcap.

"Thanks for killing Scumlord I never liked the guy." Cackled Skullcap as they battled.

"BUT YOU WILL SEE HIM IN HELL SOON ENOUGH!" yelled Gordo as kicked Skullcap in the nuts!

"ARGH YOU LITTLE PUNK!" yelled Skullcap.

"Oh Skullcap?" called James and Tracy.

"What?" asked Skullcap.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" they both yelled and shot Skullcap with 2 AK-47s.

"Time to go home." Smiled 007.

Warfield

Soon James and Tracy were back at Warfield with their friends.

"Should we start a relationship?" asked James. "I think we should." Said Tracy. "So you know with all those girls I never meant to hurt you." James told Tracy. "I know." She smiled as they kissed then the phone rang. "Not now." Sighed James then Tracy tossed the phone out of the window. "It's a school night they can handle it." She smiled and they kissed deeply into the night knowing they will never lose each other.

The End


End file.
